


My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

by orphan_account



Category: The Covenant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I've never kissed anyone," he says softly, closing his eyes to the hot tears that threaten again. He can't play spin the bottle or any of the other stupid games Reid and his friends think up. He doesn't want his first kiss to be like that, fumbled and awkward, in front of everyone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... This was supposed to be about 400 words long. Oops. For [](http://boho-beata.livejournal.com/profile)[**boho_beata**](http://boho-beata.livejournal.com/) on the [Weekly Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/covenantslash/70022.html) (which she invented because she is awesome ~~and wanted more delicious OT4 porn~~ ).

**Title:** My First Kiss Went a Little Like This  
 **Author:** [](http://echoing-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**echoing_dream**](http://echoing-dream.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** The Covenant  
 **Pairing:** Pogue/Tyler  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None.  
 **Word Count:** 1,478  
 **Summary:** _"I've never kissed anyone," he says softly, closing his eyes to the hot tears that threaten again. He can't play spin the bottle or any of the other stupid games Reid and his friends think up. He doesn't want his first kiss to be like that, fumbled and awkward, in front of everyone._  
 **Author's Note:** Umm... This was supposed to be about 400 words long. Oops. For [](http://boho-beata.livejournal.com/profile)[**boho_beata**](http://boho-beata.livejournal.com/) on the [Weekly Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/covenantslash/70022.html) (which she invented because she is awesome ~~and wanted more delicious OT4 porn~~ ).

No-one climbs this high up the old tree any more. Tyler thinks maybe they've forgotten about it; the few planks that are all that remain of their tree house left in a half-rotten and slime covered mess a few branches up from where he's perched. A convenient hollow gives just enough room for him to seat his ass comfortably, one leg drawn up to his chest. He should be too old for this by now; none of his brothers have time for such silly games, too busy honing their Power, the same power that still fizzes and buzzes under Tyler's skin, distracting and difficult.

He's startled by the sound of boots scraping on bark, a muttered curse seconds before Pogue's hands appear a few branches below him. Tyler draws himself in tighter, peering through the dark and the browning-leaves as Pogue climbs slowly closer to him. The older boy grins when he finally makes it up to where Tyler is sitting, swinging long legs over a branch just above him and stretching out on his belly just like a big cat. Tyler's jealous of how easily he seems to fit there, how comfortable Pogue always seems to be.

"I miss our tree house," Pogue says, one leg dropping to kick at the decaying planks, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Me too," Tyler murmurs, mostly into his knee, but Pogue nods anyway, lying with his cheek pillowed on one hand and studying Tyler's face. Tyler hopes there aren't any track-marks left from his earlier tears, though he can feel the burning heaviness around his eyes that tells him they're still red. Reid's too old to cry now, only Tyler ever succumbs to the tears.

"Reid's just-"

"Reid's an idiot," Tyler cuts in before Pogue can try to comfort him. He's sick of being reminded how young he is, how innocent and inexperienced. Pogue's mouth curves into a soft smile, for once one that isn’t patronising, and he reaches out to tug Tyler's hood down, strong fingers lingering on Tyler's shoulder.

"You don't have to play." Pogue's voice is soft, reassuring, and Tyler knows that Pogue will leave his own group of friends in the kitchen of Alex's house to keep him company at the party. He feels less of an outsider when Pogue's around, an arm slung over his shoulder, as though some of the older boy's effortless cool is rubbing off on him. But he can't do that to Pogue again, and going back to the party inevitably means being bullied into playing more stupid games.

He shakes his head, resting his chin on his knee again and trying to ignore the half-pleading look on Pogue's face.

"I've never kissed anyone," he says softly, closing his eyes to the hot tears that threaten again. He can't play spin the bottle or any of the other stupid games Reid and his friends think up. He doesn't want his first kiss to be like that, fumbled and awkward, in front of everyone.

Pogue's hand slips down to card through his hair again, the touch reassuring even as it makes Tyler feel like even more of a kid. He wants to curl into Pogue's leathers again and sit wrapped in the scent of him, warm and safe when it was just the four of them.

"It's not difficult, baby," Pogue murmurs, fingers migrating down to rub over the tense muscles in the back of his neck. He's good at releasing tense muscles, fixing them all up when they've had a bad day in the pool, and Tyler lets himself relax into it, opening his eyes and attempting a smile.

"It's not that," he says, "I just... I'm nervous I guess." He shrugs, shaking his head at himself as Pogue's fingers move away again, brushing over the curve of his ear. Pogue hums thoughtfully, pushing himself up off his belly and shifting to straddle the branch Tyler's foot is resting on. His eyes are huge in the faint light, earnest as they study Tyler's face, before he reaches out and deliberately brushes the pad of his thumb over Tyler's cheek, wiping away the cold, sticky trails that his tears have left behind.

"Don't be nervous," he whispers, fingers sliding to rest against the back of Tyler's neck. There are butterflies in Tyler's stomach, making him feel sick even as he licks his lips and leans in a touch closer. Pogue smiles beautifully, leaning in slowly, gently holding Tyler's head where he wants it.

Pogue's lips are warm when they press against his, gentle pressure as Pogue lingers for just a second before backing off a few millimetres. Tyler curls his hands inside his sleeves, trying to process how it feels as Pogue presses his lips against Tyler's again, changing the angle to just catch Tyler's upper lip between his own. It feels good, comfortable, and Tyler breathes slowly through his nose, angling his face up when Pogue's fingers ease across his jaw.

The slide of a wet tongue across his lower lip startles him a little, the butterflies returning to flutter high in his belly. Pogue's fingers run gently across the line of his jaw, kissing the corners of Tyler's mouth and then sucking on his lower lip again for a fraction of a second. It's a nice sensation, and Tyler leans in closer to the older boy, pressing their lips together again.

This time, he parts his lips a little when Pogue's tongue slides over them, feeling the soft grin against his mouth. Pogue catches his lower lip properly this time, sucking gently before he pulls back, free hand coming up to rest on the trunk behind Tyler so he can lean in closer. The tip of his tongue flickers very gently just under Tyler's top lip, stroking over sensitive skin and making his stomach flutter in an entirely different way. He sighs happily, letting himself just feel as Pogue's tongue grows bolder, touching the roof of his mouth, his teeth, stroking across his own.

He whines when Pogue pulls back, opening his eyes to meet Pogue's, pupils huge and skin lightly flushed.

"Now you try," Pogue whispers, and Tyler forgets to be nervous, needing to feel that hot mouth against his again. He's clumsy as he leans in, too eager, and they almost bump noses before Pogue adjusts himself gracefully, tilting his head so Tyler can kiss him full on the lips. He tries to remember what Pogue did, firm pressure and light movement, but Pogue surprises him by opening his mouth suddenly.

Tyler's tongue hesitantly explores Pogue's lower lip, sucking on it for a moment before sealing their mouths back together. He pushes into Pogue's mouth, slick heat as he slides his tongue over Pogue's own. Pogue allows him to explore for a moment, before his tongue flickers over the tip of Tyler's, stroking soft and sweet.

His hands find their way to Pogue's thighs, dropping his knee down so he can press closer, confused as to which of them is the kisser and which the kissee as Pogue's tongue tangles with his own. A warm glow settles in his stomach, comfort and safety wrapping all around him as he stops analysing and gives in to the delicious sensations Pogue’s tongue is causing.

Pogue pulls away eventually, and Tyler suddenly feels the cold, his lips tingling and feeling slightly swollen. Strong fingers rub over the back of his neck and Tyler feels like a huge kitten being petted, arching into the touch. There's a grin on Pogue's face, the one he gets when he thinks he knows something that no-one else has worked out yet. Tyler's tempted to ask what it is, but the kissing has melted his brain a little, and all he can do is grin stupidly back.

"C'mon baby," Pogue purrs, rolling his shoulders and swinging one leg over the branch to begin his climb back down. Tyler shuffles down the branch, following slowly, feet finding familiar footholds before he drops the last three feet, landing neatly beside Pogue, smiling a little awkwardly.

"Thank you," he says, running a thumb over his lower lip, still feeling the warmth of Pogue's mouth against his own. Pogue catches that hand in his own, tugging it down so he can press a quick kiss to Tyler's mouth again.

"My pleasure," he purrs, still wearing that secretive smile, throwing an arm over Tyler's shoulder as they start to walk back towards the town. "You still don't have to play."

Tyler opens his mouth to protest, but the memory of Pogue's fingers ghosting over his face as his tongue played with Tyler's own make him shut it again. Spending the rest of the night sitting on the kitchen counter bumping his knees against Pogue's sounds like a pretty good option from here.

FIN


End file.
